


Decadence

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Booker, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Felching, I was trying to write something else and this wouldn't go away, JUST FILTH PEOPLE, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, and I needed writing practice, and this is what you get, no beta - we die like men, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: Nico pushes open the door gently and drags in a breath. “Madre de dio.” He steps closer and runs a nail gently up the sole of Sebastien’s foot laughing softly. “How long?” Nico asks, reaching out to Yusuf and kissing him before he can get an answer.“Hours, please.”
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 245





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything I didn't tag for please let me know.  
> This is just porn.

Sebastien is a wreck and Yusuf grins down at his sweat slicked back, tapping one finger gently against Sebastien’s hole with every breath the younger man manages to pull in. He’s face down against the mattress, hair damp and tangled where Yusuf’s fingers had been pulling at it what could be hours or days ago at this rate.

Sebastien tenses and strains against the silk wrapped around and around his arms, holding them crossed behind his back, wrist to elbow, several scarves liberated from Andromache with promises to replace them. Dark red, black and, Yusuf’s favourite, a sea blue with silver detailing.

“Shh, it’s ok. He’ll be home soon.” He gives Sebastien’s arse a conciliatory pat, and has to squeeze at his own balls when Sebastien’s hips shove forward into the pile of pillows holding him up and his cock drips onto the soaking patch of bed sheet below the head. Yusuf can just see the sweat dark leather cord wrapped around his cock and balls and gives himself a slow stroke and sighs quietly when the other man whimpers and starts begging. First in French, slipping into Arabic, German, Italian. Yusuf’s pretty sure he even starts pleading in Swiss at one point. “Ok, ok.” He says as he leans forwards and spreads Sebastien open, pressing his mouth in a quick kiss to the line where his thigh and buttocks join before flattening his tongue and licking back into Sebastien. Slow, and deep, and filthy. 

Yusuf can hear each press of his tongue into the tiny dark furl, taste the oil he’d used to open Sebastien up on one, then two, then four fingers. Laughing at the wounded sound Sebastien had given even as he was pushing back into the stretch and spreading his own legs wider to let Yusuf watch a slow pulse of come drip from him. Yusuf can taste his own spend, almost entirely gone and covered by the oil but still unmistakably there.

Sebastien had begged and tears had run down his cheeks when Yusuf had taken him. Fast and rough, one hand clawed at the back of his neck, the other holding onto his hip. He’d pulled out when he was close, slid two fingers in and rubbed harsh sharp circles over Sebastien’s prostate until Sebastien had gone silent under him, cock twitching and spilling come beneath him, each twitch making the tied leather ends dance and flick around. As soon as Sebastien had gone limp beneath him, Yusuf had pushed back in, barely thrusting to reach his own end and fill Sebastien with come. 

He’d had to stop and turn the gramophone on in an attempt to cover Sebastien’s cries as he’d started to lick his own come back out of the bound man. Slapped his arse and told him to quiet down, before continuing.

Sebastien is still open, panting heavily and Yusuf hopes Nico gets back soon, before he gives in and fucks his way back into him.

The door opens a few minutes later, followed by swearing and the thump of heavy boots. “Amore mio? Tesoro mio?” Nico calls from the main room, his voice getting louder as he moves closer to the bedroom.

“In here habibi.” Yusuf calls and smiles broadly when Sebastien swears loudly as Yusuf curls two fingers into him and starts circling, merely skirting the edge of where he know the younger man wants him.

Nico pushes open the door gently and drags in a breath. “Madre de dio.” He steps closer and runs a nail gently up the sole of Sebastien’s foot laughing softly. “How long?” Nico asks, reaching out to Yusuf and kissing him before he can get an answer.

“Hours, please.”

The kiss breaks apart as Yusuf laughs, slipping his fingers free and swatting at Sebastien’s hole, laughing harder at the yelp he gets. “You’ve come at least twice. I think. Stop moaning.” Yusuf pulls Nicky close, starting to unbuckle his belt and undo his buttons. “You should fuck him.” He presses the words into Nico’s jaw with soft kisses to his stubble, reaching in to push Nico’s underwear down and pull his cock out through his fly, toying with the half hard length as his other hand pushes down the back and palms Nico’s arse. “Roll him onto his back and just take him. Use him.” 

“And what of you, my love?” Nico asks, winding his fingers through Yusuf’s curl and tugging gently. Shoving his trousers and underwear down and kicking them off into a corner, fingers tangling as they both try to undo the buttons on his shirt and push it off his shoulders.

Yusuf pulls away, stepping back and pushing at Sebastien’s hip until he rolls off the stack of pillows and onto his back, cock angry, dark red, sticking straight up as his hips jerk upwards. He pushes a sheet aside and grabs the bottle of oil he’d dropped earlier, and opens it, pouring it to dribble over Sebastien’s prick and run across his abdomen towards his hips.

“Ah, I see.” Nico says as he reaches for Sebastien’s knees and lifts them enough to slide onto the bed on bent legs and line his now-hard cock up. He pushes in with a groan and a sigh and pets Sebastien gently as the younger man’s back arches up from the bed with a near bitten off scream, a deluge of pleading starting to pour forth. 

Yusuf shoves the pillows from the bed onto the flow, climbs onto the bed and swings a leg over the prone man, pressing his back to Nico’s front as he reaches between his own legs and smears the oil around messily. He presses the wide flared head against his unprepared hole and pushes down enough for the head to pop in. The slight sting swept up in the tide of sensation as Nico bites down on his shoulder. Yusuf lets his head fall back onto Nico’s shoulder as he slides down slowly, riding Sebastien’s bucking hips with sinuous curls of his own hips until he’s seated firmly. 

Nico slides out slowly, too slowly, kissing up the length of Yusuf’s neck before snapping his hips forward and smiling devilishly down at Sebastien as he shoves up into Yusuf. He sets up a rhythm, slow out, snapping in, hard and heavy, rolling his hips up and hefting Sebastien closer pushing Yusuf forward with a hand at the top of his spine.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yusuf whispers as he leans forward further and kisses Sebastien, slowly starting to rise and fall on the fat cock inside him. “So beautiful. So good.” He feels the trembling in Sebastien’s body beneath him and the scalding heat as he starts coming, reaching a hand between them he fumbles for the knotted cord and pulls at the end to start it unravelling, sighing in pleasure as Sebastien starts shoving up and back wildly, eyes wide and tears running down the side of his face.

“Fuck. So tight.” Nico manages to splutter out, reaching around Yusuf to grab his cock and jerk him roughly, almost too much but not quite and Yusuf feels his orgasm spill down his spine, his legs turning to jelly beneath him as he splatters come over Sebastien’s stomach.

Yusuf sighs into Sebastien’s mouth, kissing him deep and warm, laughing as he pulls away and thumbs the tear tracks from his face. “Nico, Nico please. Use me, finish, please.” Sebastien is begging, quietly, lips moving even when Yusuf kisses him and he feels Nico speed up his strokes behind him, the softening cock inside Yusuf pulses with each thrust. Sharp nails dig into Yusuf’s shoulder as Nico comes, grinding in small circles as close as he can be to Sebastien, and he pushes forward to kiss the still bound man nearly crushing Yusuf between them.

They manage to pull themselves apart and Yusuf pulls Sebastien between them and onto his side so Nico can untie his arms. The red scarf marks quickly fade as Yusuf presses a kiss to every one with a murmured apology and praise pressed into the soon unmarked skin.

“This bed needs to be burned.” Nico finally says once they moved into a position approaching comfortable. “I guess that’s why we’re in the spare room anyway.”

“I mean I figured we’d move back to the actual bed after but,” Sebastien snores softly between them, hands curled around them in case they try to move away, and Yusuf reaches down to the floor to grab a blanket, “we’ve slept in far worse places.” He reaches out and twines his fingers with Nico’s, letting them rest at Sebastien’s hip.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @dreamingofawolf, feel free to come and yell about these idiot men with me.


End file.
